


It's love I'm after

by ALannafanwriter (ALanna88)



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALanna88/pseuds/ALannafanwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kurt fissò la pagina bianca di Word. Qualcosa di dolce per San Valentino. <br/>La prima cosa che gli venne in mente erano i cioccolatini che avrebbe consumato sul  divano, in compagnia del suo plaid preferito e del Dvd di ‘Breve Incontro.’ <br/>La seconda furono i sensi di colpa che lo avrebbero assalito alla vista della scatola vuota dei suddetti cioccolatini. <br/>La terza fu che, come ogni San Valentino della sua vita, avrebbe passato la notte in bianco fissando il soffitto, fermamente convinto che sarebbe morto solo, dato che il suo condominio non permetteva di tenere animali domestici." <br/>Klaine, AU (Kurt e Blaine non si sono incontrati al liceo), commedia sotto acido in due parti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Titolo:** It’s love I’m after  
 **Capitolo:** 1/2  
 **Beta** : [Meggie](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=921)  
 **Personaggi:** Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez, Sebastian Smythe, Chandler Kiehl, Sue Sylvester  
 **Pairing** : Klaine  
 **Genere:** Commedia  
 **Contaparole:** 6.111  
 **Rating:** Giallo  
 **Avvertimenti:** Slash, _What if_ (Kurt e Blaine non si sono incontrati al liceo)  
 **Note:** alla fine

**It’s love I’m after**

**Capitolo 1**

****

**_Dieci motivi per cui essere single è ancora più deprimente che passare il Capodanno sul divano insieme a tuo padre:_ **

_1-_ _Dormi abbracciato al tuo computer e a una catasta di romanzi e giornali. Non c’è niente che gridi “Non faccio abbastanza sesso” più di una manciata di roba che occupa il posto destinato a un altro essere umano._

_2-_ _Quando qualcuno ti domanda cosa hai fatto negli ultimi tempi, senti il bisogno di respirare in una busta e cerchi disperatamente di ricordarti cosa ti sia successo di interessante negli ultimi… sei mesi? Rifletti, ma la tua mente è vuota come le vaschette di gelato che hai consumato ieri sera. “Uhm. Niente, il solito…” rispondi, imbarazzato. “Vorrei poterti raccontare qualcosa, ma…”_

_3-_ _La tua idea di divertimento è ignorare le telefonate e andare su Ebay. “La mia vita non sarà mai completa senza quella spilla vintage a forma di veliero…”_

_4-_ _La parte migliore della tua giornata è bere vodka e riguardare “Felicity”: ti basta poco per essere felice. Peccato che la tua mente, quando ancora sei a metà bottiglia, ti ricordi che è così perché nella tua vita non succede nient’altro._

_5-_ _Certe volte finisci a domandarti se hai degli amici e, in caso di risposta affermativa, dove siano finiti. Cerchi di pensare a qualcuno con cui uscire, ma niente. Com’è possibile? Eri pieno di amici! Fratelli, dove siete?_

_6-_ _Ogni volta che qualcuno ti sorride, il tuo corpo  reagisce come se fossi un sedicenne: addirittura, a volte, senti le gambe irrigidirsi. E non solo le gambe._

_7-_ _Senti di aver compiuto un’impresa presentandoti alla festa di fidanzamento della tua migliore amica. “Ehi, davvero, non apprezzi lo sforzo?”_

_8-_ _Trascorri intere giornate a letto (da solo, ovviamente), ma non ti azzardi a dirlo in giro. Sarebbe troppo imbarazzante da ammettere in un mondo dove è obbligatorio avere impegni per non  essere confuso con un perdente: se vuoi mantenere una parvenza di dignità, non puoi dire “Non ho niente da fare.” Se sei baciato dalla fortuna e qualcuno ti chiede di uscire, sarai costretto a dirgli di avere già un appuntamento per poi fingere che sia saltato e che tu sia diventato inaspettatamente disponibile._

_9-_ _Ogni volta che apri Facebook, Twitter o Instagram senti un fastidioso prurito e cominci a chiederti: “Perché tutti si divertono più di me?” Si chiama invidia, e per riprenderti devi ricomprare la vodka che ti eri scolato guardando “Felicity” e ricorrere al sarcasmo, pensando che tutti sono più bravi di te, sì, ma solo a fingere di divertirsi._

_10-_ _Non riesci a ricordare quando sia stata l’ultima volta in cui ti sei lanciato in qualcosa che ti abbia spaventato, preoccupato, o per lo meno innervosito. Hai alzato una barriera tra te e gli altri in modo da non permettere più a nessuno di farti del male. Sei tuttavia consapevole che, nel cercare di proteggerti, hai finito per ostacolarti,  impedendo a te stesso di aprirti all’amore. Essere ferito ed essere innamorato sono due facce della stessa medaglia: non puoi essere felice senza rischiare di farti del male. Ne vale la pena?_

_K. Hummel_

“Porcellana?”

Kurt sussultò e, allarmato, alzò gli occhi dall’articolo che aveva appena fatto recapitare alla caporedattrice. Sue Sylvester in persona, con tanto di occhiali dalla montatura dorata e giacca gessata sopra la tuta da ginnastica, era in piedi davanti alla sua scrivania, con il suddetto articolo in mano, e un’espressione che non prometteva niente di buono. Molti suoi incubi cominciavano in quel modo.

“Sì?” chieseKurt, ostentando sicurezza ma consapevole che metà redazione aveva abbassato lo schermo del proprio portatile per assistere a ciò che stava succedendo. In genere, si veniva chiamati nell’ufficio di Sue, sottoposti ad una tremenda sfuriata sulla propria incompetenza e scarsa alfabetizzazione e poi spediti a riscrivere l’articolo incriminato. Sue Sylvester non si recava alla scrivania di nessuno dal giorno in cui Quinn Fabray aveva rassegnato le dimissioni, e tutto si era concluso con tre computer rotti, una scrivania a pezzi, una sedia finita addosso a Kitty e la rassegna stampa dell’ultima collezione di Dior imbrattata di caffè.

Kurt tentò un sorriso fiducioso, che gli si congelò sul viso quando vide il foglio contenente il suo articolo accartocciarsi lentamente nel pugno di Sue. Gli occhi di Kurt si spalancarono per la sorpresa e l’orrore: finora, Sue aveva miracolosamente apprezzato tutto ciò che aveva scritto. Lo aveva assunto dicendo che le serviva un ‘gay acido, nevrotico, finto intellettuale e sputasentenze che riesca a far sentire comprese le poche lettrici di Flavor che non siano donne in carriera bensì trentenni single e obese che dedicano la propria esistenza a pulire i denti dei loro gatti’, e Kurt era stato all’altezza delle aspettative. Soprattutto nel versante acido.

“Cos’è quest’abominio?” sputò Sue, lanciando la pallina di carta dritta tra gli occhi di Kurt.

“Il mio… articolo? Mi aveva chiesto qualcosa sui single…” tentò Kurt. Riuscì a percepire tutta la redazione trattenere il respiro all’unisono.

“Porcellana. La tua mente fatta di improbabili mise, arcobaleni e crisi premestruali sa quando andrà in stampail prossimo numero? No? Tu, Bianconiglio!” Sue schioccò le dita in direzione del nuovo stagista, Chandler, che, dopo essersi assicurato che ‘Bianconiglio’ fosse proprio lui, si avvicinò con l’aria di un condannato alla ghigliottina, stringendo un fascio di fogli al petto come se potessero proteggerlo.  “Porta qui le tue chiappe secche e dì a Porcellana quando andrà in stampa il prossimo numero.”

Se Kurt non fosse stato atterrito e sull’orlo del licenziamento, avrebbe tentato di rivolgere un sorriso tranquillizzante a Chandler, che deglutì e cominciò a balbettare: “G-giovedì? Quattordici? Febbraio? San V-valentino? Fra sette gio-”

“Grazie mille, Bianconiglio. Ora torna di corsa nel Paese delle Meraviglie a vedere se hanno inventato un defibrillatore prima che io mi metta a urlare “Tagliategli la testa!”, perché i miei poveri, bellissimi occhi azzurri non vedevano qualcosa di più orrido del tuo cappello da quando Ellen deGeneres si è fatta trovare nuda sul mio divano e mi ha proposto un mènage a trois con Portia.”

Chandler non se lo fece ripetere due volte e filò a nascondersi dietro alla fotocopiatrice, lasciando Kurt e il suo cuore a rischio di infarto in compagnia di Sue e di una dozzina di spettatori.

“Come ci ha ricordato Mammolo, il prossimo numero uscirà a San Valentino. La festa degli innamorati e non farmi continuare altrimenti il mio stomaco non sarà in grado di trattenere gli ormoni di squalo che sto assumendo per aumentare il mio testosterone…” – e Kurt fu sinceramente grato che la sua faccia fosse già una maschera d’orrore prima di aver sentito quest’ultima frase – “Ma, disgustoso com’è, a San Valentino perfino i piccioni fanno i loro bisogni a forma di cuore, e perfino le tue bulimiche, depresse lettrici vogliono leggere qualcosa che non sembri scritto dalla sorella acida della mia prozia Gladys, che dagli anni ottanta mangia solo cibo scaduto per rinforzare lo stomaco. Quindi, Porcellana, cancella questo sproloquio da zitella disperata e tira fuori un po’ di zucchero filato dal quel tuo culo caduto in disuso.”

E detto questo, Sue girò sui tacchi, sparse per terra tutte le fotocopie impilate da Chandler sulla scrivania di Santana e tornò a chiudersi nel suo ufficio dalle tapparelle abbassate, a fare quello che faceva tutti i giorni. Secondo Kurt, Sue non faceva niente a parte leggere le prime tre righe degli articoli che le venivano presentati e inoltrarli al direttore Figgins, ma non era quello il momento di pensarci su.

Per la prima volta in tre anni di articoli che trasudavano ruggine, a Kurt erano state mosse delle critiche. In realtà, avrebbe dovuto sentirsi sollevato, perché la prassi di Sue Sylvester era licenziare in tronco chiunque scrivesse qualcosa che andava contro le sue direttive, e Kurt era tra i pochi fortunati ad aver ricevuto la possibilità di riscrivere l’articolo da capo. Magari, nel profondo del cuore, Sue gli voleva un po’ di bene. Molto nel profondo, e sempre ammesso che avesse un cuore.

Kurt se lo augurava perché, nel profondo del _proprio_ cuore, sapeva benissimo di essere l’ultimo scrittore sulla faccia della terra ad essere in grado di scrivere qualcosa che potesse essere paragonato allo zucchero filato: sul serio, l’uso della parola ‘zucchero’ vicina a ‘filato’  avrebbe dovuto essere vietato per legge, insieme ad altre espressioni come “non sono pronto per una storia seria” e “non sei tu, sono io.”

Kurt fissò la pagina Word completamente bianca. _Qualcosa di dolce per San Valentino._ La prima cosa che gli venne in mente erano i cioccolatini che avrebbe consumato sul  divano, in compagnia del suo plaid preferito e del Dvd di ‘Breve Incontro.’ La seconda furono i sensi di colpa che lo avrebbero assalito alla vista della scatola vuota dei suddetti cioccolatini. La terza fu che, come ogni San Valentino della sua vita, avrebbe passato la notte in bianco fissando il soffitto, fermamente convinto che sarebbe morto solo, dato che il suo condominio non permetteva di tenere animali domestici.

_Visto? Non ci riesco!_ Perfino la barra lampeggiante sembrava aspettarlo con impazienza, rendendolo ancora più agitato. Ma Kurt Hummel non si arrendeva certo alla prima difficoltà: Kurt Hummel si faceva largo a spintoni fendendo la folla durante i saldi di Louis Vuitton e riusciva a comprare quello che desiderava difendendosi dalle unghie laccate delle riccastre dell’Upper East Side: era un uomo pieno di risorse.

Per esempio, poteva chiedere consiglio alla coppia più melensa che conoscesse, suo fratello e la sua migliore amica. Certo, rifletté, erano Finn e Rachel, ovvero l’ultimissima spiaggia, la mossa della disperazione, la risorsa estrema di un condannato alla disoccupazione.

_Beh, potrei copiare._ Roba melensa: duemila anni di letteratura da cui attingere, dai neoterici dell’Antica Roma ai trovatori in langue d’oc, da Shakespeare a Walt Whitman a Nicholas Sparks. Sue sarà stata anche la caporedattrice, ma Kurt era più che certo che sia lei che Figgins avessero preso la laurea in Letteratura via internet, quindi dubitava che se ne sarebbero mai accorti. Beh, c’era però l’inconveniente delle sue lettrici: le sue adorabili trentenni zitelle depresse, che inondavano la sua casella di posta e commentavano assiduamente il suo blog. Povere ragazze, avevano perfino fatto entrare nella lista dei best-seller del New York Times il suo primo e finora ultimo libro, che a detta di Santana avrebbe dovuto costargli una denuncia per istigazione al suicidio.

E, ovviamente, c’era anche l’altro ostacolo: quella irritante questione dell’etica. Gli sembrò di vedere il viso di suo padre guardarlo con apprensione sullo schermo bianco; Kurt non aveva mai copiato niente in vita sua, e non gli andava di buttare alle ortiche la sua integrità di giornalista solo perché Sue aveva iniziato una nuova cura di ormoni e deciso che aveva voglia di _dolci_.

Avrebbe potuto copiare, sì, ma al tempo stesso non _poteva_ copiare. _Non sono mica Sebastian Suricata Smythe!_   Sebastian Smythe era, insieme a Kurt e Chandler, l’altro uomo della redazione di Flavor, anche se si vantava spesso e ad alta voce di essere l’ _unico_ uomo; così come si vantava di aver copiato la metà dei suoi articoli riguardanti viaggi in località sconosciute a chiunque – anche a Sebastian stesso, era convinto Kurt – senza che nessuno se ne fosse mai accorto. 

No, Kurt non avrebbe adottato i mezzucci di bassa lega degni di Suricata, lui avrebbe riordinato le idee e sarebbe riuscito a scrivere un meraviglioso, arguto articolo pieno di dolcezza e romanticismo. Sì, i suoi polpastrelli stavano fremendo da quanto volevano picchiettare sulla tastiera.

_Care lettrici,_

_ho un disperato bisogno di qualcuno che mi ami. Come voi. Citando Freddie Mercury, trovatemi qualcuno da amare._

“Ehi, Lady Hummel, cos’hai sulla fronte? Ti è colato il fondotinta o stai sudando sopra l’articolo che non riuscirai mai a scrivere?” Kurt, per la seconda volta, sussultò e chiuse di scatto lo schermo. Satana si mise seduta sulla sua scrivania, esibendo il suo migliore sorriso perfido e facendogli l’occhiolino.

“Ehi, Santana! Mi piace il tuo nuovo look!” le rispose Kurt, soave. “Molto di classe, sembri una segretaria uscita del paginone centrale di Penthouse. ” In venticinque anni, Kurt aveva avuto a che fare con Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry e Sue Sylvester: non aveva alcun problema a gestire Santana.

Satana e Suricata _insieme_ , tuttavia, erano tutt’altro affare.

“Non hai proprio niente da fare, Sebastian?” Sebastian arrivò e si sedette sull’altro angolo della scrivania di Kurt, con gli occhi verdi accesi di malizia e un’espressione insolente sul viso.

“Ho già copiato tutto,” rispose, serafico. “Zia Tana pensava che fossi sull’orlo dell’esaurimento nervoso per via dell’articolo incriminato, così mi sono offerto volontario per darti una mano.”

Kurt si lasciò andare ad una risatina sarcastica. _Questo sì che è divertente._ “Oh, davvero? Voi due volete aiutarmi? _Voi_? Perché, senza offesa, se esiste al mondo qualcuno di meno adatto a scrivere qualcosa di romantico, siete voi due!” sbottò Kurt. “E scendete dalla mia scrivania!”

Nessuno dei due diede segno di muoversi, anzi, Santana tirò fuori un rossetto scarlatto dal taschino della sua camicetta trasparente e cominciò a passarselo sulle labbra, mentre Sebastian regalò a Kurt il suo ghigno malefico. “ _Io_ non voglio aiutarti! Voglio darti una _mano_ per liberarti di quella puzza di aceto che ti porti dietro: hai bisogno di una sana scopata che ti tolga dal sedere quel bastone con cui probabilmente sei nato, e mi sto sacrificando per il bene del giornale. Solo una _mano_ e-”

“Sta’ zitto!” sibilò Kurt, alzandosi in piedi e fronteggiando Sebastian. “ _Zitto_! E il giorno in cui chiederò una _mano_ a te, chiama un’ambulanza perché significa che avrò subito una seria commozione cerebrale.”

“Oh, smettetela, voi due”, esclamò Santana, riponendo il rossetto in quello che Kurt ipotizzò essere il suo push-up. “Sembra l’inizio di un porno terribilmente poco eccitante. Ma è vero, Lady Hummel… da quant’è che non fai sesso? O hai un fidanzato? O vai ad un appuntamento? O metti il tuo strano naso all’insù fuori da casa? E no, fare shopping non conta.”

_Mesi? Anni? Oh, santo cielo, non sono anni, vero?_ “Non sono affari vostri! Qualcuno qui, a differenza vostra, sta cercando di lavorare. E per la cronaca, la mia scrivania non è un tavolo,” esclamò Kurt, sulla difensiva.

“Kurt,” Santana, l’espressione appena addolcita, inclinò il capo, e la sua lunga coda scura le sfiorò una spalla. “Siamo tuoi amici. Se ti dovessi buttare dal balcone per la disperazione le mie mise del venerdì sera subirebbero un vero trauma.” Kurt sbuffò e alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma non riusciva ad avercela con Santana per più di due minuti; le voleva bene, e sceglierle i vestiti erano l’unico vero impegno dei suoi venerdì sera. Senza quello, si sarebbe sentito ancora più solo e depresso.

Sebastian, invece, era tutt’altra faccenda, ma sapeva molto bene come vendersi. “Sì, Kurt. Tu sei il peggior caso di Faccia da Checca che io abbia mai incontrato, e se sacrificarmi e offrirti le meraviglie della mia mano non è segno di imperitura amicizia, allora dimmi cosa lo è…”

Kurt sospirò. Erano gli amici più ridicoli e inappropriati che potesse avere, ma per lo meno non passavano ore a succhiarsi la faccia a vicenda come Rachel e Finn. “Ok, grazie mille per l’interessamento,” rispose, rivolto a Santana.  “E la mano. Non offrirmela mai più. Ma non sono davvero affari vostri e vi assicuro che non sono un ragazzino bisognoso d’aiuto, posso prendermi cura di me stesso anche da solo e-”

“Ti sarai ammazzato di seghe,” lo interruppe Santana, disgustata.

“Sì, Kurt, la mia mano è sempre meglio della tua!” rincarò Sebastian.

“Basta così!” esclamò Kurt, cercando di mantenere basso il tono di voce e mettendosi davanti a Santana e Sebastian, dando le spalle a tutti gli altri. Non aveva certo bisogno che tutta la redazione, comprese quelle ricercatrici seriali di gossip che erano Kitty e Becky, origliassero le loro conversazioni. Specie quel tipo di conversazioni.  “Non sono affari vostri cosa faccio della mia vita privata, chiaro?” continuò, gelido. “È la _mia_ vita privata.” _Anche se inesistente, è pur sempre mia._

“Ehi, Kurt! Ti ho portato un caffè! Non ti ho messo nei guai prima, vero?” _C’è qualcun altro che vuole unirsi a questa conversazione? Vogliamo chiamare anche il postino a dire la sua?_ Ma ogni commento acido fu spazzato via dal sorriso gentile di Chandler, che gli stava porgendo un bicchiere di plastica contenente un caffè nero. Beh, in realtà il sorriso era rivolto più a Sebastian che a lui, ma era comunque un gesto carino. “No, non hai fatto niente di male. Grazie!”

Chandler sorrise, apparentemente ignaro di come Santana lo stesse squadrando dall’alto in basso con espressione pietosa. “Oh, dallo a me!” esclamò Santana, e senza attendere risposta allungò la mano e si appropriò del bicchiere, sotto lo sguardo divertito di Sebastian, quello rassegnato di Kurt e quello allarmato di Chandler. “Lady Hummel è già abbastanza nervosa senza che si riempia di caffeina. E comunque, questi sono i piani: domani sera non prendere accordi con il televisore e il cuscino, perché vieni con me e Sebastian all’ Hit & Run. E, per la prima volta da anni, ti assicuro, farai sesso.”

Kurt allargò le braccia, stupefatto. “Ma assolutamente n-”

“Se non ti ricordi come si fa, sai a chi chiedere una mano…” intervenne Sebastian, divertito. Gli occhi di Kurt si chiusero, orripilato. _Per lo meno non di fronte allo stagista, Sebastian._ Anche se Chandler sembrava guardare Sebastian come se avesse appena snocciolato una poesia di Walt Whitman. E infatti: “Oh, ho sentito che l’Hit  & Run è molto carino…  non ci sono mai stato, però…”

Kurt sospirò. Chandler lavorava nella redazione da un mese e tutti, dalla donna delle pulizie al ragazzo che consegnava le pizze, si erano accorti della sua cotta per Sebastian, visto che non faceva nessuno sforzo per nasconderla.

“Ok, ne ho abbastanza. Voi due, giù dalla mia scrivania! _Adesso._ E Chandler, se vuoi andare all’Hit & Run al mio posto, prego. Sono sicuro che Sebastian sarà _elettrizzato_ ,” concluse, con un sorriso soddisfatto.

“Tu verrai, Kurt,” dichiarò Santana, saltando in piedi sulle sue Manolo Blahnik tacco dodici.

“ _Verrai_ anche tu, Charlie,” disse Sebastian a Chandler, con un sorriso affilato come una lama, soppesando le parole. “Basta che non debba farti da babysitter.” E detto questo, si alzò anche lui e se ne tornò al suo posto, sfiorando la spalla di Chandler in modo assolutamente non necessario. _Questo è qualcosa che non mi sarei mai aspettato di vedere. Magari posso scriverci su…_

“Oooh, grazie! Sei il migliore, Kurt!” gli sussurrò Chandler, rosso in viso. “E non preoccuparti, scriverai un articolo magnifico, come tutti gli altri! Ho imparato a memoria ‘Cinque ragioni per non avere una relazione’ e ho ‘Non stai vivendo al meglio i tuoi vent’anni’ attaccato sul frigorifero, lo sapevi?”

_Fantastico, adesso anche gli stagisti appena arrivati e che flirtano più di me si sentono in dovere di farmi il discorso di incoraggiamento._

No, non andava. Kurt era uno scrittore di successo, era apparso su Good Morning America per promuovere il suo libro, era il primo nella sua personale lista degli uomini meglio vestiti di New York e non si sarebbe fatto mettere in difficoltà da uno stupido articolo: avrebbe scritto qualcosa che trasudava miele senza copiare e senza ricorrere alle citazioni delle canzoni dei Journey fatte da Finn, a costo di stare alzato tutta la notte.

In effetti, Kurt rimase sveglio tutta la notte, in compagnia di svariate tazze di caffè amaro corretto con vodka liscia e di una crescente sensazione di angoscia, dovuta senza dubbio all’alcol e alla caffeina, non certo alla sua incapacità di tirare fuori una frase che fosse anche solo lontanamente romantica e allo stesso tempo non ricopiata dai Tumblr di adolescenti alle prese con i loro primi amori che stava consultando.

_“L’amore arriva quando meno te lo aspetti…”_

Questa era l’unica, stupida cosa che Kurt era riuscito a scrivere, e solo perché l’aveva trovata sull’ultimo biscotto della fortuna che era rimasto dentro la ciotola a forma di orsacchiotto che Rachel gli aveva regalato per il suo compleanno; in realtà aveva anche aggiunto “ _per alcuni non arriva mai_ ”, che poi aveva cancellato perché non era sicuro che rispondesse alle linee guida di Sue.

Così, alle due di notte, era bloccato con un luogo comune banale –e gli articoli di Kurt Hummel erano sagaci, sarcastici e brillanti, mai banali – e nessuna idea su come continuare. _Santo cielo, quanto sono deprimente,_   _perfino riguardare “Love Story” mi tirerebbe su, a questo punto. E pensare che promettevo così bene…_

Kurt Hummel era stato romantico, una volta.

A sedici anni, durante una maratona di Twilight, era stato proclamato ‘ragazzo più tenero del pianeta’ da Rachel Berry e Mercedes Jones, e in cambio aveva investito le sue amiche del titolo di ‘ragazze più dolci dell’universo’; e per ritenere dolci Rachel e Mercedes, bisognava avere davvero un cuore molto tenero. Kurt Hummel aveva creduto fermamente nell’amore, sognato cene romantiche da Sardi’s, passeggiate mano nella mano a Central Park, baci della buonanotte sotto il portone del suo appartamento e appuntamenti romantici, soliti posti a tavola e colazioni preparate insieme, principi azzurri e altre amenità, insomma, tutto ciò che adesso, in “ _Perché il romanticismo è morto_ ”, aveva bollato come “ _fantasie da carta straccia crudelmente indotte dalla lettura compulsiva di Jane Austen e dalla visione ripetuta dei film di Katharine Hepburn e Spencer Tracy”_. Gli anni erano passati, l’amore non si era fatto vedere e Kurt sentiva di essersi trasformato in una suocera maligna – eccetto che le suocere dovevano aver avuto almeno un marito per essere tali – incapace  di scrivere uno stupido articolo solo perché lungo la sua strada non aveva incontrato il romanticismo neanche per sbaglio e tutta la sua conoscenza sull’argomento era limitata a film, romanzi, canzoni, Rachel e Finn.

Improvvisamente, alle tre e mezza di notte, nella sua cucina tirata a lucido e davanti a un documento bianco, l’idea di uscire con Satana e Suricata non sembrava poi così pessima. O meglio, meno pessima e deprimente di passare l’ennesimo venerdì sera a casa a sentirsi inadeguato a scrivere qualsiasi cosa sull’argomento ‘relazioni umane’.

La mattina dopo, Kurt stava ultimando la sua recensione sull’ultima collezione autunno inverno di John Galliano – si era ripromesso che il giorno che avrebbe avuto problemi con i servizi di moda si sarebbe suicidato – quando Sebastian, in tutto il suo metro e novanta di muscoli e sgradevolezza, si fermò davanti alla sua scrivania concedendogli le sue attenzioni. “Come va l’articolo? Oh, aspetta… non l’hai ancora scritto, vero? Stasera alle nove all’angolo tra la 24 esima e la 25 esima. Non è uno di _quei_ locali, quindi vieni vestito da uomo. Non fare quella faccia, hai bisogno di un po’ d’avventura! Ah, avverti anche quello lì delle fotocopie che mi sbava dietro.”

Kurt non lo degnò di una risposta e continuò la sua disquisizione su quanto il turchese e il bianco fossero un abbinamento fuori moda perfino negli anni Ottanta.

Qualche ora più tardi, i tacchi di Santana – arrivava sempre con dei ritardi mostruosi e Sue, chissà perché, faceva finta di non accorgersene – si fermarono proprio davanti a lui, che distolse di malavoglia gli occhi dallo schermo. “Cosa? Devo distruggere il ritorno della fantasie a pois nero su verde,” le spiegò, secco. Doveva esserci almeno qualcuno, in quella redazione, che prendesse sul serio il proprio lavoro.

Santana sorrise, impeccabile nel bolero di pelliccia nera che Kurt le aveva consigliato di comprare. “Devo prestarti un po’ di correttore per stasera; le occhiaie non sono sexy.” E, senza aggiungere altro, filò al suo posto.

Mezz’ora dopo, inviato il pezzo a Sue, Kurt decise che quella sera non si sarebbe presentato. Era inutile, e andare in giro per locali non lo aveva mai fatto sentire meglio: desiderato, magari lusingato dalle attenzioni effimere di qualcuno, ma alla fine tutti si erano rivelati poco interessati a lui e molto interessati ad averlo per mezz’ora senza vestiti e poi rimandarlo a casa, e non faceva per Kurt.

Due ore dopo, finita la pausa pranzo, Kurt ci stava ripensando. Non doveva uscire e necessariamente fare sesso. Poteva benissimo andare lì solo in esplorazione, a puro scopo informativo per trovare ispirazione nella vasta fauna di newyorkesi single: era per lavoro, era come una missione. Kurt sarebbe stato il reporter in incognito impegnato a svelare i desideri amorosi dei ventenni e trentenni di New York. _Sì, certo, continua a ripetertelo, magari quando sarai arrivato al settimo Margarita finirai anche per crederci._

Kurt sapeva benissimo come sarebbe andata a finire: a parlare con qualche sconosciuto che gli faceva le domande di rito – cosa fai nella vita, dove ti piace andare, che hai studiato, da dove vieni – solo perché era considerato incivile iniziare una conversazione con uno squallido ma onesto “Ehi, vieni a letto con me?”mentre, apparentemente, era accettabile iniziare una conversazione _per_ portarsi a letto qualcuno. No, Kurt non poteva sopportare un ragazzo – per quanto carino – non interessato a conoscerlo ma solo a strappargli di dosso i suoi favolosi vestiti senza la cura che meritavano. _Non fa per me._

Ma stare a casa era più deprimente. Forse.

Kurt chiuse con un click rabbioso la finestra di un sito spazzatura intitolato ‘Cos’è l’amore’ e sospirò. _Andare o non andare?_ Kurt si considerava una persona decisa, e odiava i dubbi. Era per quello che disprezzava “Amleto” preferendogli “Romeo e Giulietta”; beh, per quello e perché alla fine quei due idioti facevano la fine che meritavano.

“Allora alle nove tra la 24esima e la 25esima, vero?” Chandler depositò sul tavolo quello che doveva essere il quinto caffè della giornata, e Kurt fece una smorfia. Chandler inclinò la testa, con un sorriso incoraggiante: “Vieni con noi, vero?”

Kurt si strinse nelle spalle, beandosi per un attimo dell’odore di caffè che proveniva dal bicchiere di carta. “Non lo so,” rispose, sincero.

“Oh. Hai altri piani?” domandò Chandler. Non in modo sarcastico, per schernirlo, come avrebbero fatto Santana e Sebastian, ma con educata curiosità.

Kurt scosse la testa: non aveva motivo per mentire a quel ragazzo, che era sempre così gentile con lui. _Certo, va dietro a Sebastian, ma nessuno è perfetto._

“Allora perché no? Sempre meglio uscire con gli amici che stare soli, non credi?” Kurt annuì, ma con scarsa convinzione. Chandler la faceva facile. _O forse sono io che la faccio troppo complicata, come al solito._ “Dai, vieni anche tu! Sarà divertente! Come un’avventura,” esclamò Chandler, quasi saltellando sul posto per convincerlo. _Forse. Forse no. Forse sì._

Kurt sbuffò. Era più facile accettare fingendo di accontentare qualcuno che ammettere a se stesso di essere solo e abbastanza disperato da accettare una serata che non lo interessava e che lo avrebbe deluso solo per evitarne un’altra ancora più deprimente. “Ok, vengo con voi. Dio maledica Satana e Suricata.”

L’angolo tra la 24esima e la 25esima si rivelò un marciapiede ad angolo davanti a un romantico bistrot francese,  che Kurt evitò di guardare perché dalla vetrata si intravedevano infiniti tavoli di coppiette che lo riportavano indietro nel tempo a quando era un diciassettenne triste e geloso della facilità con cui i suoi amici si lanciavano nelle loro relazioni. _E sentirsi a venticinque anni come mi sentivo a diciassette è segno che qualcosa non funziona_ , pensò, misurando il marciapiede con i suoi nuovi stivaletti di Crocket & Jones.

“Kurt, sei tu, vero?” Kurt si voltò, notando come Chandler, a qualche metro di distanza, stesse strizzando gli occhi. “Sì, quella spilla con il cameo è decisamente tua! ” Chandler gli rivolse il suo sorriso aperto e amichevole, indicando la spilla appuntata al cappotto di Kurt, che in realtà raffigurava un’ancora. Non era un errore da Chandler, che si strinse nelle spalle e sorrise a mo’ di scusa. “Non ho messo gli occhiali e il mio coinquilino è talmente disordinato che non sono riuscito a trovare le lenti, così…”

_Qualcuno vuole fare colpo, stasera…_ Kurt annuì, con un sorriso che sperò sembrasse almeno un po’ comprensivo. In realtà era ben al di là della sua comprensione cosa potesse trovarci un bravo ragazzo come Chandler in uno stronzo patentato come Sebastian, a parte un generico – _ma banale_ , si disse Kurt, che l’anno precedente aveva fantasticato non poco sul misterioso e affascinante giornalista appena assunto, almeno prima di rivolgergli la parola – bell’aspetto. E poi Chandler sosteneva di sapere a memoria tutti i suoi articoli, ma a quanto pareva si era perso il fondamentale “ _Sette tipi di uomini da evitare_ ”, visto che Sebastian li comprendeva tutti: il vanesio, il ricco viziato, l’arrogante, il casanova, l’insensibile ai sentimenti altrui, l’incapace di prendere un impegno, il bello e dannato.

E il ritardatario. Erano le nove e un quarto e il freddo pungeva, alimentando, se mai ce ne fosse stato bisogno, il pensiero ricorrente che perseguitava Kurt da quando aveva messo piede fuori da casa: “Perché sono uscito?”

Cercò di sistemarsi meglio la sciarpa intorno al collo ma, per quanto tentasse, era pur sempre di seta e non proteggeva molto dal vento gelido. Chandler, accanto a lui, stava quasi saltellando sul posto per riscaldarsi, quando indicò il gruppo di persone che stavano attraversando la strada. “Non è Sebastian, quello?”

_Vedo che lui lo riconosci anche senza occhiali_ , avrebbe voluto prenderlo in giro Kurt, ma decise di evitare. Chandler gli ricordava troppo se stesso appena arrivato a New York, un ragazzino ingenuo e pieno di sogni – Broadway, la NYADA, il fidanzato innamorato, la vita perfetta – spezzati uno a uno; ma erano state proprio quelle delusioni a temprarlo e renderlo ciò che era adesso. Forse anche Chandler doveva passare sopra un bel po’ di illusioni infrante per poter crescere e capire una delle verità fondamentali dell’esistenza, cioè che la vita non è un film, neanche a New York.

“Sei in ritardo, Sebastian. Dov’è Santana?” protestò Kurt, incrociando le braccia.

“Oh, ciao, Sebastian! Bel cappotto!” cinguettò Chandler.

_Sarà quasi doloroso assistere al più epico due di picche della storia dai tempi di Mr. Collins e Lizzie Bennett._

“Signore,” li salutò Sebastian, che indossava un noiosissimo cappotto nero a doppiopetto, scarpe nere e lucide dall’aria costosa e il sorriso di una iena in prossimità di una carcassa. “Santana si presenta sempre con mezz’ora di ritardo, ma ho pensato che non fosse saggio da parte nostra lasciare i bambini da soli a quest’ora,” spiegò, soave, e poi fece l’occhiolino. A Chandler.

_Qualsiasi cosa succederà, non avete idea di quanto poco io voglia assistere._ “E non potevate avvertire? Stiamo congelando, qua fuori!” esclamò Kurt, odiandosi giusto un po’ per fare la parte del guastafeste acido della compagnia. _Loro stanno flirtando e io sono più amaro di uno sciroppo per la tosse e altrettanto piacevole. Mi sento vecchio…_

“Tu congeleresti anche in California ad Agosto, Hummel, sei fatto di ghiaccio e latte cagliato. Senti freddo, Chandler?” domandò, a bassa voce, suadente, con gli occhi verdi fissi su Chandler.

_Certo che no, non quando hai imparato il suo nome e gli parli in quel tono._

“Oh, no, sto bene! Perfettamente bene,” rispose subito Chandler, che fino a due minuti prima si stava soffiando sulle mani, rosso in viso. _Ovviamente._

Kurt si stava facendo violenza per non gemere e alzare gli occhi al cielo; vedere la gente flirtare in modo così ovvio era talmente… fastidioso? Tristemente ordinario? Poco interessante ai fini del suo articolo? Frustrante perché dopo la prima battuta sarcastica nessuno voleva più flirtare con lui?

Ci pensò il rumore assordante di svariati clacson a riportarli tutti e tre alla realtà e costringerli ad ammirare Santana che attraversava la strada fasciata in un vestito nero laminato così corto che Kurt si ritrovò a chiedersi quanti incidenti stradali avesse causato.

“Era ora,” dichiarò Kurt, senza riuscire a impedirsi di suonare più seccato di quanto non fosse.

“Tutti questi anni di rabbia repressa, Lady Hummel, scommetto che non vedrai l’ora di liberartene…” sogghignò Santana, agitando la pochette in segno di saluto e prendendolo sottobraccio. Kurt si lasciò trascinare fingendosi offeso, anche se ormai sapeva bene che l’affetto di Santana si misurava a colpi di velati insulti e sarcasmo. “Tutti questi anni di doppi sensi, Satana. Mi chiedo se tu sia capace di produrre una frase che non nasconda almeno un’allusione erotica.”

Santana schioccò la lingua, facendolo voltare a destra e imboccando una via piuttosto affollata. “Non curo la rubrica dedicata al sesso per caso, sai?” gli ricordò.

Per quanto Santana fosse a suo agio in tacchi a spillo, Sebastian e Chandler, impegnati in una conversazione così segreta che richiedeva camminare attaccati l’uno all’altro e sussurrarsi all’orecchio, li superarono. Al loro passaggio, Kurt notò diversi uomini e parecchie ragazze girarsi a guardare Sebastian e, probabilmente, Santana. Forse qualcuno stava guardando anche lui: Kurt era consapevole che lui e Santana formavano una bella coppia e che il suo nuovo cappotto con il colletto alla coreana gli metteva in evidenza le spalle ma, a parte il superficiale gusto di sentirsi ammirato, quegli sguardi ormai gli scivolavano addosso senza particolari reazioni. Non aveva certo scritto “ _Del perché i libri sono preferibili agli uomini_ ” per caso.  “Siamo quasi arrivati, l’Hit & Run è lagg-”

Le ultime parole di Santana furono inghiottite da uno schianto. Si fermarono di botto, appena in tempo per evitare che la custodia di una chitarra finisse loro sui piedi, accompagnata da svariate banconote e monetine che rotolavano sull’asfalto. “Guarda dove vai!” urlò Sebastian, rivolto al ragazzo che, ginocchia a terra, si stava affannando a raccogliere i soldi. Chandler si stava già chinando per aiutarlo, ma fu afferrato da Sebastian per la vita e subito distratto. Qualcuno dei passanti si girò a vedere cosa stava succedendo e poi riprese a camminare.  

Kurt, d’istinto, lasciò il braccio di Santana e raccolse una mezza dozzina di monetine che si trovavano proprio davanti alla sua scarpa. Santana sbuffò e lo superò dicendo che lo aspettava dentro quando avrebbe finito di fare il buon samaritano.

“Ecco, tieni. Il mio amico è un idiota, ma tu dovresti davvero usare un portafoglio, sai?” Il ragazzo, ancora a terra, alzò gli occhi incrociando lo sguardo di Kurt e dimostrandogli che aveva maledettamente ragione quando aveva scritto _“Sei single da troppo tempo quando il tuo corpo riceve una scarica elettrica ogni volta che qualcuno passabilmente attraente compreso tra i diciotto e i quarant’anni ti rivolge un sorriso dolce e cominci a fantasticare sul vostro matrimonio e sui nomi dei figli che avrete_.” A propria discolpa, c’era da ammettere che quel ragazzo era molto più che passabile: adorabili ricci scuri e disordinati, accenno di barba, sorriso gentile, belle labbra, occhi di un colore-

“Grazie, davvero. Sono… grazie, sei davvero gentile.” _Aggiunta ‘voce calda’ all’elenco_. L’incantesimo si ruppe in fretta: il ragazzo lasciò cadere alcune monete all’interno della custodia aperta e la spinse sul marciapiede, dove erano appoggiate una chitarra e una coperta.

_Ah._ Kurt realizzò, con un certo shock, che aveva appena immaginato di sposare qualcuno che cantava agli angoli delle strade e chiedeva l’elemosina. Qualcuno che, molto probabilmente, era un senzatetto.

Il ragazzo si sedette sopra la coperta, imbracciando la chitarra, e gli sorrise di nuovo: “Puoi metterli qui,” gli disse, e indicò con lo sguardo la custodia contenente il resto del denaro. _Le monete, ho ancora le monete in mano._ Kurt si riscosse e, fatto un passo avanti, le lasciò cadere, sentendole tintinnare al momento dell’impatto. Non c’era molto, al massimo una quarantina di dollari: forse non era riuscito a raccoglierli tutti e alcuni erano volati via, oppure erano stati raccattati da qualcun altro. Per essere un acido senza speranza, Kurt era consapevole di avere il cuore piuttosto tenero, perché non ci pensò neanche un secondo prima di tirare fuori il portafoglio dalla tasca e aggiungere una banconota da dieci dollari alle poche altre.

Il sorriso che gli fu regalato valeva molto di più di dieci miseri dollari: era uno di quei sorrisi che facevano venire voglia di sorridere. “Grazie,” ripeté il ragazzo, quasi incredulo, e lo guardò con così tanta gratitudine che Kurt dubitò di essersi sbagliato e avergli dato cento dollari, o le chiavi del suo appartamento.

“Prego,” disse Kurt. “Io-” _Vado a bere qualche drink che costa più di quanto tu abbia in questa custodia mentre resti qui a congelarti. Odio i luoghi comuni ma un bel ‘La vita è ingiusta’ ci sta davvero bene, eh?_

Ma il ragazzo gli risparmiò la frase, perché annuì, sorrise ancora, e abbassò lo sguardo, mettendosi ad accordare la chitarra.

Kurt girò sui tacchi e si mescolò alla folla di ragazzi eleganti, accodandosi a una biondina con la coda che teneva per mano quella che doveva essere la sua fidanzata e cedendogli il passo prima di seguirle dentro un locale dalle luci blu soffuse da cui proveniva un orrido motivetto pop.

Il fatto che sarebbe volentieri rimasto fuori al freddo a scoprire come suonava la chitarra il quel ragazzo  la diceva piuttosto lunga sulle aspettative che nutriva per la serata. Sospirò e si mise alla ricerca di Santana, Sebastian e Chandler.   
 

***

  
Note:  


  * -          La storia è conclusa e la seconda e ultima parte sarà dopodomani.
  * -          La canzone di Lady Gaga, [Speechless](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kggSfhOda-o). 
  * -          Il titolo è preso dal [film omonimo](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/It%27s_Love_I%27m_After) con Leslie Howard, Bette Davis e Olivia de Havilland, uscito in Italia come 'Avventura a mezzanotte' nel 1937.




	2. Capitolo 2

  
**Titolo:** It’s love I’m after  
 **Capitolo:** 2/2  
 **Beta** : Meggie  
 **Personaggi:** Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez, Sebastian Smythe, Chandler Kiehl, Sue Sylvester  
 **Pairing** : Klaine  
 **Genere:** Commedia  
 **Contaparole:** 8.823  
 **Rating:** Giallo  
 **Avvertimenti:** Slash, _What if_ (Kurt e Blaine non si sono incontrati al liceo)  


**CAPITOLO 2**

**_Sei pessime ragioni per fare sesso_**

  
_1-_ _Senti di doverlo a qualcuno. ‘Insomma, è stato così carino con me. Mi sento in dovere di farlo, sarebbe davvero maleducato tirarsi indietro.’ Oh, no. Se ti offre la cena gli devi cinquanta dollari, non del sesso: quello non è mai dovuto, indipendentemente dalle gentilezze che ricevi._

_2-_ _Sei annoiata. Fare sesso per noia è terribile: non fa altro che alimentare l’insoddisfazione rendendola cento volte peggiore, visto che ora c’è anche un’altra parte in causa: un povero sfortunato attirato con la falsa promessa di una notte di fantastico sesso, e invece no, sei solo annoiata. E magari, gli lasci anche fare tutto il duro lavoro._

_3-_ _Per vendetta, per farla pagare al tuo ex. Oltre ad essere una mossa di livello infimo, è anche di dubbia utilità. Mai sentito qualcuno dire: ‘Ehi, lo sai cosa mi ha davvero aiutato dopo la rottura con il mio ex? Fare sesso e poi sbatterglielo in faccia! Il sesso per vendetta mi ha salvato la vita!’ No? Neanche io._

_4-_ _Denaro. E no, non sto parlando di prostituzione. Sto parlando di cene eleganti, regali costosi, week end negli Hamptons. Niente di tutto questo ha importanza, perché dovremmo fare sesso solo con chi ci piace davvero e di cui ci importa sul serio. La ricchezza è la ciliegina sulla torta, qualcosa di cui vantarci se uno dei nostri amici si è innamorato di un pittore che fa la fame._

_5-_ _C’è qualcuno che sembra al di là della tua portata e vuoi provare al mondo intero (e a te stesso) che puoi riuscire a conquistarlo. Attenzione. Se ci riesci la tua autostima schizzerà da qualche parte nell’ozonosfera. Se non ci riesci comincerai a sviluppare complessi di inferiorità ancora più gravi di quelli che avevi in precedenza, e metà del tuo stipendio finirà nella parcella dello psicoanalista._

_6-_ _Ti senti sola, alienata da tutto e tutti e hai disperatamente bisogno di qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, che ti ricordi di essere viva e stabilisca una connessione, anche se effimera e breve, con un altro essere umano. Questa è probabilmente la ragione più pericolosa per fare sesso: ricercarlo solo per sentirsi parte di qualcosa, per riempire il vuoto, per trascorrere un fugace attimo di pace tra le braccia di uno sconosciuto. Ci sono alte possibilità che finirete per sentirvi ancora più sole e perse. Fate sesso sicuro: non proteggete solo il corpo, proteggete anche il cuore._  


_K. Hummel_

  
L’Hit  & Run era un locale alla moda, solo un po’ troppo pretenzioso, con tutti quegli specchi alle pareti che riflettevano all’infinito le luci bluastre e la calca che si scatenava in pista. A Kurt non piacque per niente; con tutti quei riverberi gli sembrava di essere in mezzo a una folla che non aveva mai fine. La musica era un successo pop commerciale di pessimo gusto, ma immaginava che dopo due o tre drink troppo costosi si potesse ballare anche sulle note di un coro gregoriano.

Santana non si trovava da nessuna parte. _Forse è già sulla pista da ballo con una delle solite bionde statuarie che riesce miracolosamente a conquistare solo con un’alzata di sopracciglio_ , pensò Kurt.  
Sebastian e Chandler furono facili da individuare: dividevano uno dei divanetti azzurri insieme a due ragazze che si baciavano con entusiasmo.

Kurt, giusto perché, come ogni scrittore degno di questo nome, si sentiva in dovere di osservare ciò che succedeva intorno a lui per trarne profonde riflessioni esistenziali – e scriverci articoli che soddisfacessero il proprio caporedattore – si mise a guardarli senza avvicinarsi. Erano girati l’uno verso l’altro, i volti vicini, Sebastian con un braccio sullo schienale del divano, pronto per afferrare la nuca di Chandler e tirarlo a sé, Chandler che in modo inconscio – o forse no – sfregava il ginocchio contro quello di Sebastian.

Era chiaro che sarebbero finiti insieme, pensò Kurt, era un gioco prevedibile quello in cui erano impegnati, e, visto che nessuno dei due sembrava fare il difficile, era solo questione di tempo. Il divanetto era il corridoio verso la camera da letto, solo un traguardo da raggiungere prima che uno potesse dire all’altro ‘Ti va di andare a casa mia?’ oppure, nel caso di Sebastian, qualcosa di disgustoso come ‘Vediamo se sveglierai i vicini quando urlerai il mio nome.’ Il romanticismo non sembrava compreso nel pacchetto, almeno per quanto ne sapeva Kurt; sembravano tutti alla ricerca di un po’ di sesso facile, senza complicazioni.

_Perfettamente legittimo, ma non fa per me, ormai lo so. Che ci faccio qui? Che sono venuto a fare?_ Con un po’ di invidia e un po’ di tristezza, vide Sebastian fare la sua mossa, appoggiando il palmo della mano sopra il ginocchio di Chandler e attirandolo sulle sue labbra cingendogli la spalla. Non sembrava neanche un bacio troppo spinto – alla festa annuale del loro editore, Kurt era andato al bagno nel momento sbagliato e aveva visto Sebastian baciare qualcuno, ed era sembrato l’inizio di un porno – e, in qualche modo, lo fece arrabbiare. Anche lui voleva essere baciato, proprio così, con una mano sui capelli e l’altra sulla vita – certo, non da Sebastian, neanche morto, e nemmeno da Chandler – ma voleva molto di più di un semplice contatto di labbra, denti, lingua e saliva con qualche sconosciuto. Un bacio non poteva essere solo un mezzo per arrivare al sesso.

Non che Kurt avesse niente contro il sesso, era il sesso ad avercela con lui; dopo averlo spaventato e ignorato per almeno diciotto anni, era rimasto un’incognita durante i primi anni di università, visto che Kurt lo aveva ricercato rigorosamente accompagnato dall’amore e dal romanticismo, ed era finito per diventare un problema da affrontare finchè Kurt, a ventitré anni, aveva deciso che l’amore andava aspettato ma essere ancora vergini stava diventando un po’ imbarazzante.

Così, a una festa della NYADA a cui Rachel l’aveva invitato, aveva incontrato Paul e si era sforzato di non fare il difficile e metterci solo un paio d’ore prima di accettare di andare a casa sua.

Paul McGraw, ventisette anni, diplomato alla NYADA, nativo di Atlantic City, che aveva interpretato Jimmy Smith nel rifacimento di ‘Thoroughly Modern Millie’ e abitava a Brooklyn. Erano passati due anni, ma Kurt ancora si ricordava tutto, di quell’idiota.

Non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticarsi di come, nel suo letto, proprio mentre pensava che l’impresa di non passare per un imbranato inesperto stesse avendo successo, Paul l’avesse gratificato con un gemito particolarmente forte e un morso sulla spalla per poi chiamarlo ‘Karl.’ A quel punto, l’impresa era stata arrivare alla fine senza morire per l’umiliazione né scoppiare a piangere.

Poi c’erano stati Aaron – “Sei fantastico ma non mi sento pronto per una relazione” – e Seth – “Devo proprio andare, ho un aereo domattina… ehi, cos’è quella faccia, stai bene? Sei venuto, vero?” –, la cui unica utilità era stata quella di far capire a Kurt che le avventure non facevano per lui. L’amore faceva per lui. Solo che non l’aveva ancora incontrato, e dubitava che potesse essere incarnato nel ragazzo al bancone che sembrava molto interessato a memorizzare la forma del suo sedere, e che si stava avvicinando con un drink in mano. _Se la frase di rimorchio è ‘Sei nuovo qui, non ti ho mai visto?’ giuro che…_

“Devi essere nuovo, qui.” _Per lo meno è un’affermazione, non una domanda._

Kurt sorrise, affabile. O almeno, tentò. “Sì, sono nuovo. E vuoi offrirmi da bere, vero?” Il ragazzo sorrise, per niente imbarazzato, e gli porse il cocktail con l’ombrellino che teneva in mano. Non appena aprì bocca, Kurt gli strappò di mano il drink e lo interruppe prima che potesse parlare. “Sì? Fantastico. E chiedermi come mi chiamo – Kurt, tra parentesi – anche se in realtà non te ne importa niente.” Il ragazzo inarcò un sopracciglio e iniziò con un, “Ehi,” che Kurt bloccò sul nascere. “Se vuoi posso risparmiarti il resto: vengo dall’Ohio, sì, bel cambiamento con New York, faccio il giornalista, oh, interessante, vero? Dovresti anche far finta di conoscere il mio giornale, se proprio vuoi fare bella impressione. Finito così? È necessaria qualche altra domanda?” Santana aveva ragione, c’era così tanta tensione repressa da sfogare, che per quanto si sentisse in colpa verso quel poveraccio innocente che stava trattando malissimo e aveva l’unica colpa di averlo trovato attraente, Kurt non riusciva a non avercela a morte con l’intero genere maschile che popolava la vita notturna di New York. “Beh, fammi pensare… mi piacciono i bei vestiti, i musical, sì, è cliché, e lo yoga. Adesso è ora di chiedermi di ballare, mettermi un po’ le mani addosso e poi invitarmi a casa tua. In cambio, io sarò la tua perfetta avventura di una notte e me ne andrò silenziosamente mentre ti farai una doccia. Sì?” Il ragazzo lo stava fissando a bocca aperta, dubbioso, come se stesse decidendo se Kurt fosse pazzo, ubriaco o stesse solo scherzando. Kurt gli risparmiò la decisione. “ _No_. No, grazie. Non sono interessato. Buona fortuna.” Gli ficcò di nuovo il drink in mano e si allontanò senza sapere dove andare.

Come ogni volta che era andato per locali, si ritrovò – _più cliché di me c’è solo Sebastian versione Brian Kinney_ – in bagno, impegnato in un profondo e muto dialogo con il suo riflesso nello specchio. Si sentiva in colpa. Si sentiva un perfetto stronzo e, come se non bastasse, un idiota che aveva appena rifiutato a priori e senza alcun motivo il primo ragazzo che, dopo secoli, aveva mostrato il minimo interesse in lui. Beh, nel suo sedere, più che altro, ma magari lo aveva giudicato troppo presto. Forse era l’uomo della sua vita e lo aveva usato come capro espiatorio. _Probabilmente avrà già offerto quello stesso drink al ragazzo dietro di me, e starà facendo il brillante raccontandogli il divertentissimo aneddoto del pazzo furioso che era stato così fortunato a non aver rimorchiato,_ pensò la sua parte più cinica, e si sentì meglio. La parte cinica era quella che lo salvava sempre dalla parte inguaribilmente romantica, e la verità era che, con buone probabilità lo aveva salvato dalla quarta deprimente e illusoria avventura di una notte. E in più si era sfogato, si sentiva meglio. _Molto meglio, sì._ Si guardò allo specchio. _Sono il più grosso idiota single disperato mai esistito_ , e il suo riflesso annuì.

Decise che neanche il bagno era una zona protetta quando due ragazzi entrarono ridacchiando e cominciarono a sbaciucchiarsi contro la porta, e Kurt dovette, avvilito, schiarirsi la voce e chiedergli di spostarsi – _e smettetela di sbattere in faccia tutti questi bacetti teneri ad un poveraccio che non si ricorda neanche più com’è essere baciato, dov’è la vostra compassione?_ – per lasciarlo uscire.

L’unica nota positiva del ritrovarsi fuori dal bagno era che il deejay aveva messo Speechless di Lady Gaga, impressione rovinata dal fatto che la pista da ballo fu subito colonizzata da coppiette, attirate dalle note di una ballata: ragazzi e ragazze, ragazzi e ragazzi, ragazze e ragazze, tutti abbracciati. Gli sembrò di riconoscere la biondina insieme alla quale era entrato, che appoggiava il mento sulle spalle della sua fidanzata; qualcuno si stava baciando, altri si limitavano a stringersi al proprio partner. Per un singolo, disperato istante, Kurt immaginò addirittura di cercare il ragazzo di prima – era passabile, nonostante le méches ossigenate di pessimo gusto – e scusarsi, ma abbandonò l’idea ancora prima di prenderla davvero in considerazione: era un ragazzo abbastanza decente e disponibile da aver di sicuro già trovato un altro. _Uno più facile di me_. E poi, tornare sui suoi passi non era affatto il forte di Kurt, specie con qualcuno che non conosceva affatto, e anche se lo avesse ritrovato e fosse stato ancora da solo e miracolosamente interessato, a quel punto Kurt si sarebbe sentito in dovere di andarci a letto, e _no, grazie_.

Si avviò verso il bancone, a testa alta ma evitando di proposito di incrociare lo sguardo di chiunque, e scelse di dare una svolta alla serata: ordinò un White Russian. Quando si trovava da solo a casa ricorreva alla vodka liscia, ma sentiva il bisogno di buttare giù un drink un po’ più elaborato ora che era circondato da una moltitudine di gente, da coppie stabili, coppie che si erano appena formate e coppie che si sarebbero separate la mattina seguente, mentre lui era solo e stupido abbastanza da aver seguito Santana e Sebastian sperando chissà cosa.

Kurt si scolò il drink in tempo record e decise di non prenderne un altro se non voleva finire con i gomiti appoggiati sul bancone e la testa tra le mani a raccontare alla barista la triste mancanza di qualsiasi vita sentimentale. Non poteva rischiare, non con Santana e Sebastian come potenziali testimoni.

I suoi peggiori incubi sembrarono materializzarsi insieme a Santana, che sbucò fuori dal nulla mano nella mano con una ragazza alta e dai capelli color platino che non avrebbe sfigurato sulla copertina del loro giornale. “Oh, Lady Hummel,” esordì, sedendosi accanto a lui, mentre la sosia di Scarlett Johansson ordinava da bere.

Kurt sbuffò. “Non hai di meglio da fare che sederti qui con me?” chiese, lanciando un’occhiata alla ragazza accanto a lei, che ora aveva tirato fuori il cellulare. Santana alzò la spalla che il vestito le lasciava scoperta, noncurante. “A Eve non piacciono le ragazze appiccicose, per quello che sono riuscita a capire. Sa solo una parola d’inglese, e a quanto pare è ‘sì’.” Santana si voltò e appoggiò una mano sul braccio della ragazza. “Vero, Eve?” chiese, quasi urlando. _Non ti capirà meglio se strilli_. Eve sbatté le palpebre, confusa, poi sorrise e annuì. “Sì,” confermò, tornando ad occuparsi del suo cellulare.

Kurt scosse la testa, ma Santana non gli diede il tempo di fare commenti. “Sei tu, Lady Hummel, che mi preoccupi, seduto qui tutto solo a bere drink che neanche reggi. Risvegli in me istinti materni che non ho. Come hai fatto a non trovare nessuno? È perché sei così rigido che tutti pensano che tu abbia già qualcosa infilato su per il sedere e non ci sia posto per altro?”

Kurt incrociò le braccia, indignato. “Non puoi permetterti di fare assunzioni su di me-”

“Sono solo preoccupata per te, Kurt,” spiegò Santana, prendendo un sorso del suo Daiquiri. “Sembri davvero disperato.” _Ecco, grazie della sincerità, Satana._ Se c’era una cosa che le riusciva bene, era sbattere in faccia le verità più scomode nel modo più brutale possibile; almeno Rachel gli diceva cose tipo ‘tutti i grandi scrittori sentono il peso della solitudine’ e frasi del genere.

“Non sono disperato, ok?” mentì Kurt, ignorando la sua alzata di sopracciglio e il fatto che avesse ragione. “Se fossi disperato avrei rimorchiato uno svedese che non sa una parola d’inglese e si è sottoposto a dieci interventi di chirurgia estetica per apparire nel paginone di Playgirl,” concluse, con uno sguardo a Eve e alla sua scollatura.

Santana si limitò a incurvare le labbra in un sorriso maligno. “Continua pure così, vai a casa e scrivi tutti i tuoi profondi sentimenti di invidia. Sue ne sarà entusiasta. Ehi!” Schioccò le dita per attirare l’attenzione della barista. “Puoi portare un limone per lui?” Sotto lo sguardo confuso di Kurt, cinguettò: “Così puoi succhiarlo. L’unica cosa che succhierai stasera e tutte le sere a venire se non-”  
“Basta così, Santana!” sbottò Kurt, fulminandola con lo sguardo. “Non me ne starò qui a farmi insultare da te-”

“Oh, ma per favore, ci insultiamo tutto il tempo! È alla base della nostra amicizia,” spiegò, ma quando Kurt le rise in faccia e fece per alzarsi, Santana gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle, la sua espressione addolcita. “Siamo amici, Kurt, e mi dispiace vederti sempre così solo… non puoi divertirti un po’? Lasciarti andare? Essere un po’ più avventuroso? ”

_‘Avventuroso’. Ha anche concordato le parole insieme a Sebastian_. Kurt sbuffò, ma non appena colse il suo sguardo si rimise a sedere. Quando Santana faceva il suo sorriso gentile – e non lo faceva spesso – le venivano le fossette ed era molto più carina.

“Non mi diverto qui, non fa per me. Specie quando i miei amici cominciano ad offendermi,” spiegò Kurt, secco, ma poi le sorrise, suo malgrado; sapeva che Santana aveva le migliori intenzioni anche e soprattutto quando era al massimo della sgradevolezza. L’unica volta che le aveva tenuto il muso per più di mezz’ora era quando gli aveva rovesciato il caffè sulla camicia di Marc Jacobs. “Non voglio rovinarti la serata, quindi…” Ma Santana lo fermò di nuovo e scosse la testa. “Non è neanche mezzanotte, bevi un po’ con me,” disse, e quando Kurt sbuffò, sussurrò con aria cospiratoria: “Lei è _noiosa_!”

_E allora perché stai con lei?_ Pensò Kurt, ma tenne la bocca chiusa e lasciò che Santana gli ordinasse un Long Island. Lo sapeva, il perché: era lo stesso motivo per cui la gente andava per locali vestita in modo elegante e pronta a sfoderare le migliori battute di spirito, per conquistare qualcuno e sentirsi meno sola. Eccetto che Kurt, a differenza degli altri, si sentiva ancora più isolato. “Ehi, che fine hanno fatto Mangusta e Cucciolo?”

Kurt prese il bicchiere appena depositato davanti a lui e sorseggiò il suo drink, questa volta lentamente: non voleva passare mezz’ora a cercare di infilare la chiave nella serratura. “Per quanto ne so, saranno già a casa di Sebastian a tenere svegli quei malcapitati dei suoi vicini.”

Santana sembrò sorpresa e iniziò a giocherellare con le ciocche di capelli che le ricadevano su una spalle. “Davvero? Non pensavo che Chandler fosse il suo tipo.”

Kurt si mise a ridere. “Basta essere uomini per diventare il tipo di Sebastian,” le fece notare.

“E come bisogna essere per diventare il _tuo_ tipo?” lo punzecchiò Santana, dando un colpetto agli stivaletti di Kurt con un tacco a spillo.

_Gentili. Romantici. Gentiluomini_. “Non ho un tipo,” rispose, neutro.

Santana si scolò tutto d’un fiato il suo Daiquiri e fece segno alla barista di portargliene un altro. “Tutti hanno un tipo,” dichiarò, come se fosse una verità scientificamente provata.

“E il tuo si basa sulla misura di reggiseno, vero?” Arricciò il naso. “Questo drink è davvero forte se mi sono messo a parlare di taglie di reggiseno.”

Santana lo ignorò, prese il suo nuovo cocktail e con l’altra mano gli indicò tre ragazzi, in piedi a bordo pista, ognuno con un bicchiere, intenti a ridacchiare. “Quale ti piace di più?”

Kurt lanciò loro uno sguardo disinteressato prima di rispondere, sicuro: “Nessuno dei tre. Il più basso ha un teschio _colorato_ tatuato sul braccio e un gilet di pelle che potrebbe essere venduto nei negozi di antiquariato; e per me è etero. Quello biondo ha una fede, o fedina. Quello alto ha il sorriso viscido, appoggia i piedi al muro come se il locale fosse di sua proprietà e sembra il fratello povero di Sebastian.”

“Lady Hummel, per la cronaca, quand’è l’ultima volta che la tua acidità non ti ha accecato abbastanza da riuscire a trovare qualcuno attraente?” Santana stava ridacchiando un po’ troppo, per i suoi standard; era già alticcia.

Dopotutto, Kurt rifletté che poteva ubriacarsi anche lui e chiamare un taxi, quindi si scolò ciò che rimaneva del suo Long Island. Era forte. “Non sono mica cieco!” protestò. Non era ubriaco, ma con l’alcol e la musica ad alto volume, era come se sentisse una specie di rimbombo in testa. In genere, quando aveva un capogiro gli bastava trascinarsi fino al letto, mentre adesso si ritrovava in equilibrio piuttosto precario su uno sgabello.

“L’ultima volta, Kurt! Scommetto che non te la ricordi!”

Kurt se la ricordava, l’ultima volta che aveva pensato che un ragazzo fosse bello. _Assolutamente._ Proprio quando Santana stava per dire qualcosa di molto, molto offensivo, Kurt trovò la risposta. “Il ragazzo con la chitarra di prima, il senzatetto. Era carino.”

Santana scoppiò a ridere forte, e Kurt decise che era ora di tornarsene a casa. “Disperato,” ripeté, mentre Kurt tirò fuori il portafoglio e pagò anche per lei. “Buon divertimento,” la salutò. “Sono sicuro che Eve sarà all’altezza della conversazione.”

Evitando sguardi e coppiette irritanti, Kurt uscì dal locale. Per poi rientrarvi perché si era dimenticato il cappotto nel guardaroba. _Se non verrò licenziato, scriverò un articolo sui danni dell’alcol bevuto fuori casa._ Nella sua testa, stava già stilando una lista di controindicazioni _: l’alcol fa scordare cose fondamentali come i cappotti di Burberry, l’alcol è come Santana, ti mette davanti al fatto che tutto il mondo si sta divertendo e tu no, l’alcol ti rende triste perché sei solo, e diventi uno di quei patetici single ubriachi che blaterano sulle loro sfortune…_ No, troppo patetico e poco sarcastico, come Kurt quando era brillo. Ci mancava che chiamasse Rachel per cantare un duetto su _Mr. Lonely_ , come avevano fatto ogni volta che era stata lasciata da Finn; ma quella canzone, rifletté con una punta di divertimento amaro, funzionava meglio come assolo, e Kurt non era abbastanza ubriaco, né abbastanza disperato, e neppure abbastanza Rachel Berry da mettersi a cantare per strada. _Non ancora, per lo meno._

Chiunque sostenesse che l’aria fredda facesse bene era un bugiardo: era fastidiosa, seccava la pelle e faceva lacrimare gli occhi. Si sistemò meglio la sciarpa intorno al collo e si mise a camminare sul marciapiede; c’era molta più gente di prima e la musica dell’Hit & Run si mescolava con quella degli altri locali lungo la via.

Kurt si sentiva un po’ instabile ed era indeciso se prendere un taxi o meno; non gli dispiaceva camminare fino alla metropolitana in modo da smaltire un po’, ma con il taxi sarebbe stato più veloce, e si sarebbe buttato prima a letto, dimenticandosi di quella schifosa serata, dell’articolo di cui non aveva scritto una parola e- _Taxi_ , subito. Ebbe un capogiro e si fermò lì in mezzo al marciapiede.

“Ti senti male?” Kurt sbatté le palpebre una, due, tre volte prima di mettere a fuoco chi gli stava parlando. _Oh._ Il ragazzo carino con la chitarra, che lo stava sorreggendo per le braccia. _Il senzatetto_. “Sì, sì, sto… bene,” fece Kurt, sorpreso. Il ragazzo lo lasciò subito andare e disse: “Ok, scusa, mi sembrava che stessi…” La mano di Kurt volò automaticamente alla tasca dei jeans; il portafoglio era lì al suo posto. Il ragazzo gli rivolse un sorriso a mo’ di scusa e aggiunse, “Non sono un ladro, prima mi avevi aiutato, così…” Scrollò le spalle e tornò a sedersi per terra, vicino alla sua custodia aperta.

Monete e banconote non sembravano essere aumentate di molto, e Kurt si sentì in colpa per aver pensato che volesse derubarlo mentre invece voleva solo accertarsi che stesse bene, e anche perché era il secondo ragazzo che trattava male senza motivo nel giro di due ore; tirò fuori un’altra banconota da dieci dollari e la lasciò cadere insieme alle altre. Il ragazzo alzò la testa, lo guardò e sorrise, stupito: “Grazie…”

Kurt sorrise appena. Ora si sentiva un po’ più stabile. “Grazie a te,” rispose.

“Mi avevi aiutato prima…” sentì dire di nuovo al ragazzo, ma Kurt si voltò, non appena vide la sagoma di un taxi con la coda dell’occhio. Non fece in tempo a fare un passo che già era stato occupato da tre ragazze. Rabbrividì di freddo e incrociò le braccia.

“Stai aspettando un taxi?” Kurt si girò e vide che quel ragazzo lo stava ancora guardando, mentre pizzicava assente le corde della chitarra.

“Sì, penso di sì,” rispose, cauto. Non voleva dargli confidenza, per quanto fosse carino e non sembrasse malintenzionato, poteva essere un tossico o qualcosa del genere, e lui era mezzo ubriaco.  
“Pensi di sì?” Lo sentì ridacchiare. _‘Sì, penso di sì’:_ s _ono pessimo da ubriaco_.

“Posso cantarti qualcosa? Mi hai già dato venti dollari, e devi aspettare.” Kurt era stato preso in contropiede, era brillo, e quel ragazzo riusciva ad essere carino anche con i capelli in disordine e un giacchetto verde davvero orrido, così non rispose e si limitò ad annuire, dubbioso.

“Ti piace Katy Perry?”

“Katy Perry?” ripeté Kurt, stupefatto. Pensava che il repertorio dei chitarristi che si esibivano agli angoli delle strade fosse fatto di Van Halen e Springsteen, ma forse quel ragazzo era uno studente in cerca di qualche spicciolo in più, non un barbone con una chitarra. _E poi_ , gli ricordò la voce dell’alcol – per qualche motivo, simile alla voce di Sebastian – _è carino e vuole cantarti una canzone, chi se ne importa se è un barbone_. “Sì, mi piace.”

Il ragazzo scelse _Teenage_ _Dream_. E la cantò solo ed esclusivamente a Kurt, senza degnare di uno sguardo nessuno dei passanti, neanche il signore che gli lasciò qualche monetina, facendolo meravigliare, sorridere, arrossire e sentire più ubriaco di quanto fosse in realtà. Aveva sempre sognato un ragazzo che gli cantasse una serenata, e anche se era uno sconosciuto – e forse un senzatetto per davvero – aveva una voce magnifica e stava cantando _per_ Kurt: era perfetto. Finché a Kurt non cadde una goccia di pioggia sul naso, poi una dentro l’occhio, e a quel punto il ragazzo si scusò ma doveva proprio mettere al sicuro la chitarra; lo osservò riporla in fretta nella custodia, alzarsi e mettersela in spalla. Kurt indietreggiò fino a ripararsi sotto l’atrio di un palazzo, deluso. _Certo, l’unica serenata che mai avrò deve essere interrotta dalla pioggia e cantata da un barbone._ Gli schizzi di pioggia gli arrivavano comunque addosso, ma in compenso si sentiva più sobrio.

“Ehi, perché non prendi questa?” Il ragazzo era ancora lì, con il suo sorriso e una coperta tra le mani che stava porgendo a Kurt. “Mentre aspetti il taxi, così non ti bagni. Fossi in te non vorrei rovinare quel cappotto,” spiegò. Doveva aver notato l’espressione smarrita di Kurt, perché aggiunse: “Non voglio darti fastidio.”

“Lo so,” rispose Kurt, ma in realtà no, non lo sapeva. Quel ragazzo poteva essere gentile sul serio, ma non si fidava e non era granché abituato alle persone che erano disponibili con lui senza volere qualcosa in cambio. “Ma a te non serve?” domandò.

Il ragazzo alzò le spalle. “Posso sopravvivere senza finché non arriva il tuo taxi.” I suoi capelli scuri si stavano bagnando e appiccicando sulla fronte e Kurt, mosso dall’istinto, gli fece posto sotto il portone. Prese la coperta e se la mise sulle spalle; era ruvida e sfilacciata, ma teneva caldo e, nonostante il fermo proposito di non dare troppa confidenza a quel ragazzo, Kurt arrossì per la dolcezza del gesto e lo ringraziò. Il ragazzo lo ricompensò con uno dei suoi sorrisi e gli porse la mano. “Blaine.”

Kurt ci mise un po’ a districare il proprio braccio dalle pieghe della coperta, ma la strinse. “Kurt.” Blaine portava dei guanti di lana a mezze dita, aveva le mani gelate e, adesso che lo guardava da vicino, un giacchetto di panno. “Senti, sei molto gentile, ma starai congelando-”

Blaine scosse la testa. “No, sto bene.” Qualche goccia di pioggia gli cadde sul viso; Kurt diede la colpa all’alcol perché continuava a pensare che avesse dei bei lineamenti, invece di considerare che quel povero ragazzo gli aveva prestato la sua coperta e stava morendo di freddo. Certo, poteva sempre essere un tossico o un serial killer. _Ma sta aspettando il taxi con me, non ha cercato di trascinarmi in un vicolo buio, e Katy Perry non è una colonna sonora da omicidio…_ “Ci sono abituato,” aggiunse, in tono leggero, ficcandosi le mani in tasca.

_Fantastico, c’è anche abituato. Senzatetto._ Kurt non riuscì a trattenere la curiosità, o l’alcol non riuscì a trattenere Kurt. “Blaine, non ce l’hai un posto dove andare?” E davvero, gli era uscita in modo così compassionevole che si sarebbe meritato la solfa del ‘non ho bisogno della tua pietà’, ma Blaine si limitò ad inclinare la testa, imbarazzato, e mettersi a guardare i rivoletti d’acqua che scorrevano vicino al marciapiede. “Vivo insieme ad alcuni amici, non per strada,” spiegò. “Almeno, non di solito. Giuro, Kurt, non sono un ricercato della polizia o cose del genere.”

“Ok,” disse Kurt, ma era curioso. _È il lavoro degli scrittori essere curiosi_ , si giustificò. “Ma stasera…? Scusa, è che sono uno scrittore, è mio dovere ficcanasare, sai, per trarne ispirazione.” _Ok, questa è una stronzata. Ma almeno è solo parzialmente senzatetto._

Blaine sembrò impressionato, e Kurt arrossì di nuovo. “Uno scrittore? Quando penso a uno scrittore immagino un tizio di mezza età con gli occhiali e il completo di tweed, non uno come te,” rise, e Kurt stava morendo dalla voglia di sapere com’era uno come _lui_ , ma Blaine continuò a parlare. “Beh, stasera non c’era posto per tutti in casa. Non è una storia così interessante da raccontare nei tuoi libri…” _Libro, singolare. Destinato principalmente ad un pubblico femminile di età compresa tra i sedici e i quaranta._ Kurt annuì, sempre più interessato. “Vai al college? Lavori?” _Canti per strada aspettando che gente ubriaca ti infastidisca con le sue domande ficcanaso?_ Kurt decise che, una volta arrivato a casa, avrebbe ripetutamente sbattuto la testa al muro, perché stava facendo il terzo grado ad un forse senzatetto che gli aveva dedicato una canzone che parlava di lasciarsi infilare le mani nei pantaloni. Doveva avere qualcosa a che fare con il fatto che fosse il primo esemplare di sesso maschile con cui intratteneva una parvenza di conversazione – e non un monologo acido – negli ultimi sei? Sette? Dodici? mesi, a parte suo padre, Finn, Sebastian, Chandler e il barista del suo caffè preferito. Che fosse carino e cantasse divinamente e lo avesse soccorso era un valore aggiunto, così come che gli sorridesse e rispondesse con educazione anche quando Kurt stava dando da torcere a Miss Marple in quanto ad impicciarsi.

“Lavoravo part-time in un ristorante a Little Italy, ma la cameriera che sostituivo è tornata dal congedo per maternità, quindi…” Kurt pensò che al posto di Blaine si sarebbe sentito imbarazzato anche se non ne avrebbe avuto motivo, ma il ragazzo non sembrava affatto a disagio, e a Kurt piacque. “Da lunedì sarò un dog sitter,” annunciò, annuendo in modo fintamente solenne. Kurt ridacchiò – _se non fossi brillo non ridacchierei come un idiota, questo poveraccio fa il dog sitter per vivere_ – e Blaine si avvicinò per dargli un colpetto con la propria spalla. Kurt si stupì della familiarità del gesto e, anche se di solito lo infastidiva essere toccato senza motivo dagli sconosciuti, stette al gioco e sorrise, rimanendogli vicino anche se sotto il portone c’era abbastanza spazio per starci in due senza sfiorarsi nemmeno.

Anche se non era sicuro che Blaine stesse flirtando – ‘sei nuovo qui?’ era chiaro, ma i sorrisi, la canzone e le gentilezze potevano essere ingigantiti dal suo desiderio di qualcuno che fosse carino, dolce e senza fini nascosti, come il portarlo a letto e poi abbandonarlo – non voleva che lo considerasse un pezzo di ghiaccio come il resto del mondo.

“Allora, dove te ne andrai sotto questa pioggia quando un taxi si degnerà di arrivare e farmi smaltire l’alcol in santa pace? Nella tua misteriosa casa affollata?” chiese, e se questo era un tentativo di flirt, dimostrava solo quanto fosse arrugginito. Era così abituato a litigare, allontanare i ragazzi e lanciare segnali gelidi che si era dimenticato come si facesse, oppure non lo aveva mai imparato. _E per fortuna che l’alcol dovrebbe rendermi più sciolto_.

Ma Blaine non fece caso ai suoi pietosi tentativi e diede un’occhiata alla strada; stava piovendo parecchio e i pochi passanti che erano rimasti giravano in ombrello o correvano a rifugiarsi dentro qualche locale. “Non lo so,” rispose, senza sembrare minimamente preoccupato. Kurt inarcò un sopracciglio, incredulo.

Blaine scrollò le spalle. “La casa è di Wes, che mi fa dormire da lui,” spiegò, guardando Kurt negli occhi. “Ma siamo in tanti. Sei, sempre noi, ma poi c’è altra gente che va e che viene… siamo tutti artisti e, uhm, certe volte ci organizziamo e chiamiamo altri amici se siamo troppi, e altre volte… ci dobbiamo arrangiare. Stasera è toccato a me e Thad restare fuori, e io dovevo andare da David, ma la sua ragazza è tornata dal coast to coast e ha portato gente, così…”

_Oh._ Kurt non sapeva cosa rispondere, ma pensò che Blaine, più che rappresentare la definizione di ‘avventuroso’ di Sebastian e Santana, la oltrepassasse. Viveva in una specie di comunità di artisti, si arrangiava con lavoretti saltuari, cantava per strada e sembrava felice e riteneva che non avere idea di dove passare la notte non fosse preoccupante. _A me sarebbe venuto un infarto._ Si accorse che lo stava fissando e che forse lo stava facendo sentire giudicato, anche se in realtà ne era solo molto interessato, così disse: “È molto…” _E ovviamente uno scrittore si trova a corto di aggettivi._

“Irresponsabile? Hippie?” gli venne in aiuto Blaine. Non aveva perso l’espressione amichevole, come se fosse sicuro che Kurt non lo avrebbe guardato dall’alto in basso e, anche in quel caso, non gliene sarebbe importato niente. “Folle?”

_Non fare la figura del rigido imborghesito, una volta volevi fare l’artista anche tu_ , si rimproverò. “Bohemienne,” rispose, fiero di aver trovato la parola giusta.

Blaine si mise a ridere e inclinò la testa. Per un attimo, Kurt pensò che volesse baciarlo e stava già per chiudere gli occhi e abbandonarsi alla fantasia del giovane artista che lo salvava dalla sua vita grigia e monotona in una notte buia e tempestosa, ma Blaine si limitò a strizzargli l’occhio – _per lo meno sta flirtando_ – e chiedere: “Allora, sono materiale adatto per un romanzo?” _No, io scrivo solo di stronzi immaturi ossessionati da se stessi. Tipo me._ Non riuscì a replicare perché Blaine, in un attimo, era scomparso dal suo fianco per correre in mezzo alla strada. Stava fermando un taxi.

_Sotto la pioggia battente. Per me_. Kurt si sentì intenerito dalla gentilezza di Blaine, deluso perché sarebbe voluto restare lì al freddo a parlare con lui e preoccupato perché non voleva lasciarlo da solo. “Kurt, vieni!” esclamò Blaine, zuppo dalla testa ai piedi, e gli aprì la portiera del taxi. _Oh, Santo Cielo, non ha un posto dove andare ed è così gentile e potrebbe sempre essere un serial killer ma che razza di persona lo lascerebbe da solo?_ Kurt si tolse la coperta dalle spalle e corse in mezzo alla strada. Doveva salire subito altrimenti il suo cappotto e i suoi capelli e la sua pelle ne avrebbero subito le conseguenze, ma… “Blaine-”

Blaine prese la coperta e se la mise sopra la testa. “È stato bello parlare con te, Kurt,” disse, poi gli sorrise di nuovo e si mise a correre.

Kurt non poté davvero trattenersi. Non ci provò neanche. _Tutta colpa di Santana e Sebastian e dell’uso sconsiderato della parola ‘avventuroso’_.

“Blaine! Ho un divano!” esclamò. Blaine si voltò, qualche metro più avanti, e Kurt si sentì un perfetto idiota a starsene con un piede dentro al taxi e uno sul marciapiede, zuppo dalla testa ai piedi e con le gocce d’acqua che gli scorrevano lungo il collo. Si sarebbe preso l’influenza. Stava facendo la figura del cretino. _Avventuroso._

Blaine fece un passo verso di lui, con l’espressione che avrebbe fatto Rachel se gli avessero proposto un duetto con Barbra Streisand. “Kurt, sei sicuro?”

“Senti amico, salite o stiamo qui tutta la notte?” Era il tassista, e aveva tutte le ragioni del mondo.

“Saliamo…?” fece Kurt, guardando Blaine con una certa ansia, perché voleva che dicesse di sì e avrebbe passato la notte a pensare a lui e preoccuparsi se avesse rifiutato, anche se sarebbe stato imbarazzante portarlo a casa- Blaine fece un altro passo in avanti e Kurt salì.

_Come sono passato da ‘non tornerò a casa con nessuno conosciuto in quel bar’ a ‘invito a dormire da me un semi senzatetto’?_ , si domandò Kurt, mentre Blaine si sistemava sul sedile posteriore accanto a lui, con la chitarra tra le gambe. _Avventuroso_.

“Allen Street, 34,” disse. _Potrebbe sempre essere un serial killer, chi è più avventuroso di me?_

“Kurt, grazie, davvero, non dovevi, mi sarei adattato…” Blaine lo stava guardando come se fosse una specie di angelo sceso dal cielo per aiutarlo, e gli riusciva difficile associarlo a un serial killer, visto che, con quegli occhi, gli faceva venire voglia di posare la testa sulla sua spalla e addormentarsi. Era ancora abbastanza ubriaco, a quanto pareva. Blaine si passò una mano sui capelli fradici. “Non riesco ancora a credere che tu mi abbia invitato a casa tua,” concluse, senza fiato. _Neanche io, e se sopravvivo e lo racconterò in giro, non ci crederà nessuno._

“Cavolo, non riesco a credere che qualcuno come te esista in qualche altro posto che non sia la mia immaginazione,” aggiunse, e quello era davvero un colpo bassissimo, perché Blaine non ne aveva idea, ma nessuno dei ragazzi che Kurt aveva frequentato gli aveva mai detto qualcosa del genere, ed era abbastanza sicuro che non gliela avrebbe detta neanche dopo essere stato salvato da una notte all’addiaccio. Kurt si limitò ad arrossire come un tredicenne alla prima cotta e a guardare il finestrino rigato di pioggia.

Cercò di convincersi che, solo perché si erano conosciuti per strada e non in mezzo alla pista da ballo, non significava che tornare a casa con Blaine fosse diverso dal tornare con qualcuno incontrato in un locale. _La gente porta sconosciuti a casa tutto il tempo, è quello che Santana e Sebastian fanno tutte le sere, che hanno appena fatto-_ eccetto che Sebastian era insieme a Chandler. _Devo essere entrato in una dimensione parallela in cui Sebastian finisce con qualcuno che conosce e io con un artista raccolto dalla strada._ _Carino_ , _però_ , pensò, allungando uno sguardo al profilo di Blaine, intento a grattare con le unghie la custodia di plastica della chitarra.

_Ho bisogno della mia vodka_ , si disse, mentre pagava il tassista. Blaine gli aprì lo sportello e lo avvolse nella coperta non appena uscì. _L’alcol fa cose meravigliose_ , pensò mentre correvano insieme verso il portone, come in un maledetto film, _e almeno avrò un letto vicino sul quale strisciare_.

Kurt aprì il portone al terzo tentativo e fece cenno a Blaine di entrare, ma Blaine fece cenno a lui, e visto che erano sotto la pioggia non gli sembrò il caso di insistere – e poi gli piacevano i gentiluomini, e Blaine era già a quota tre gesti galanti mai sperimentati nella sua vita, la coperta, lo sportello e ora il portone – ed entrò, affrettandosi a chiamare l’ascensore. Kurt non era abbastanza sobrio da impedire alla sua mente di vagare con la fantasia e immaginare che, non appena la grata dell’ascensore si fosse richiusa, Blaine lo avrebbe baciato appassionatamente, né abbastanza ubriaco per prendere l’iniziativa e baciarlo lui stesso.

_Non è un film_ , si rimproverò, _anche se ha delle belle labbra_ , e premette l’indice sul pulsante numero tredici. La grata si chiuse e Blaine ricominciò con i ringraziamenti e con quanto fosse altruista e fantastico, e Kurt si costrinse a concentrarsi sulle parole ‘quasi’ e ‘senzatetto’. _Magari è un ladro. Oh, mio Dio, e se è un ladro che adesca i poveri ubriachi disperati e bisognosi d’affetto?_ Quello bastò per farlo calmare e gli schiarì un po’ la mente: aveva bevuto troppo e invitato a casa sua un perfetto sconosciuto da cui era stato abbordato per strada. Non era il momento migliore per pensare al sesso, visti anche gli stellari precedenti che poteva vantare. _Ma anche Paul, Aaron e Seth erano sconosciuti, e Blaine se ne sarebbe andato se non lo avessi richiamato. Non devo tornare cinico e insopportabile come sono da sobrio_ , si disse, pensiero che lo riportò alla sua idea precedente: la vodka.

Kurt riuscì ad infilare la chiave nella toppa solo al quarto tentativo – c’era poca luce sul pianerottolo – e dopo un sorriso incoraggiante di Blaine, ma in compenso trovò subito l’interruttore. “Entra pure,” disse, sentendosi uno scolaretto timido che non sapeva come comportarsi. Con Aaron e Seth era stato sbattuto contro la porta, senza bisogno di conversazioni stentate, ma Blaine era qui per dormire. E parlare, magari. E bere.

“È davvero carino qui,” disse Blaine, pulendosi i piedi sullo zerbino e cercando di asciugare la custodia della chitarra con la giacca, che era fradicia. Kurt, impietosito, gli andò a prendere uno straccio dalla cucina e la asciugarono insieme per poi appoggiarla contro il muro. Poi gli fece togliere la giacca e insisté per prestargli una maglietta e dei pantaloni asciutti. “Grazie, Kurt,” fece Blaine, per la centesima volta, uscendo dal bagno. “Sei davvero-”

“Ti va di bere qualcosa?” Kurt si sentì arrossire fino alla radice dei capelli. Gli aveva davvero chiesto se voleva bere qualcosa che, nel suo articolo ‘ _Fingete un malore e fuggite se vi sentite dire una di queste frasi’_ era al secondo posto dopo _‘vuoi vedere la mia collezione di /inserire oggetti inutili come francobolli e boccali di birra/’._ Ma, d’altra parte, sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a sentire l’ennesimo ‘sei incredibile’ o ‘sei troppo buono’ senza fare qualcosa di stupido come infatuarsi senza speranza e gettarsi ai suoi piedi perché era affamato d’amore. Blaine non finse alcun malore ma, d’altronde, forse era meglio sopportare i tentativi di flirt più goffi della storia piuttosto che ritrovarsi per strada. “Sì, ok, certo. Grazie, Kurt. Non reggo molto l’alcol, però.”

Kurt si lasciò sfuggire una risatina nervosa mentre tirava fuori i bicchieri dalla credenza e la vodka dall’armadietto. “Sai una cosa? Neanche io.” Blaine piegò gli angoli della bocca all’insù come a ricordargli che il loro secondo magico incontro era avvenuto perché stava barcollando, ma prese il bicchiere, aspettò che Kurt riempisse il suo, e poi bevve insieme a lui.

Si scoprì che Blaine l’alcol non lo reggeva per niente.

Già dopo il primo bicchiere, aveva appoggiato la mano sul braccio di Kurt e gli stava raccontando di come i suoi genitori gli avessero tagliato i fondi dopo la sua scelta di abbandonare la facoltà di economia per iscriversi alla Tish e studiare musica, del suo fidanzato che lo aveva lasciato e cacciato di casa, di quella notte in cui aveva incontrato Nick e Jeff, due artisti di strada, al rifugio per senzatetto di Brooklyn, del loro vecchio amico Wes che li aveva accolti in casa sua, della loro stramba comunità di artisti, dei mille lavoretti che si arrangiava a fare. Kurt ascoltava, rapito dalla storia e incantato dagli occhi lucidi di Blaine e dal calore della sua mano sull’avambraccio. Aveva voglia di abbracciarlo e di dirgli che poteva stare da lui ogni volta che non c’era posto nel suo appartamento. “Oh, Blaine, mi dispiace…”

Blaine inclinò la testa e aggrottò le sopracciglia; aveva le guance rosse. “Ehi, no, non dispiacerti! So che non ti sembra così, ma sono davvero fortunato, Kurt; ho degli amici fantastici, un tetto sopra le spalle, quasi sempre almeno, e posso cantare. Non sono ricco, ma chi se ne importa? Sono felice.”

E Blaine sembrava davvero felice, e spontaneo, naturale: si era subito aperto con lui raccontandogli tutte quelle cose, cose personali, cose che Kurt, al posto suo, avrebbe custodito gelosamente; non avrebbe mai riposto tutta quella fiducia in uno sconosciuto, non avrebbe fatto vedere una parte di sé così intima e privata. In un suo vecchio articolo aveva scritto: _Andare ad un primo appuntamento è come trattenere uno starnuto per ore e ore: lo starnuto rappresenta il tuo vero Io, i tuoi veri sogni e desideri, i tuoi difetti, i tuoi fallimenti. Solo quando l’appuntamento è finito, posso liberarmi e starnutire._

Quello non era, tecnicamente, un vero appuntamento, ma Blaine stava trasgredendo la regola sociale che imponeva di mostrare solo il meglio di sé, e tenere nascosti i dettagli imbarazzanti; non si vergognava nel dire che fosse povero, che aveva vissuto per strada, che aveva lasciato l’università. Sembrava libero, e Kurt se ne scopriva sempre più attratto .

La mano di Blaine era rimasta appoggiata sul suo braccio, e lo stava accarezzando con il pollice. “Raccontami dei tuoi libri, Kurt.” Kurt si versò il terzo bicchiere di vodka e gli spiegò che in realtà il libro era uno solo, e che il suo vero lavoro era scrivere articoli al vetriolo per una rivista femminile. Egoisticamente, pensò che la sua storia fosse molto più deprimente di quella di Blaine.

Al quarto bicchiere la situazione era degenerata. Erano finiti a sedere sul divano, e Kurt aveva seguito il masochistico istinto di ripagare Blaine per tutte le sue confidenze e farsi vedere per quello che era, un depresso single sgradevole incapace di scrivere uno stupido articolo perché non aveva idea di come parlare d’amore.

“Non riesco a scriverlo, capisci? Non sono mai stato innamorato, nessuno è mai stato innamorato di me, sono una persona terribile che diventa invidiosa ogni volta che vede uno dei suoi amici fidanzarsi! Tutti pensano che abbia qualche problema, Blaine, lo sai? Per favore, posso venire con te dal tuo amico mecenate quando il mio capo mi licenzierà e perderò la casa e sarò al verde perché nessuno vorrà assumere un caso disperato come me?” _Ho raggiunto l’apice del patetismo_ , pensò Kurt, asciugandosi gli occhi, ma poi Blaine si avvicinò e gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle.

Trattenne il respiro e il suo sguardo indugiò sulle ciglia lunghe e sulle tracce di barba sul collo, e sulle labbra-

“Ti sembrerò un caso disperato,” si lasciò sfuggire, e si diede dell’idiota subito dopo. Se prima aveva benedetto l’alcol, altrimenti Blaine sarebbe stato ancora per strada e non ci avrebbe mai parlato, ora lo maledì per avergli fatto uccidere l’atmosfera. _Bravo Kurt, ricordaglielo che sei disperato, in caso non l’abbia notato negli ultimi dieci minuti in cui hai piagnucolato-_

Blaine gli stava accarezzando una guancia, e aveva le dita ruvide e callose, ma era delicato e caldo, e vicino… _Zitto, Kurt, zitto_.

“Kurt, no, non piangere,” bisbigliò Blaine, e il cuore di Kurt continuò ad accelerare anche se il suo alito puzzava d’alcol. _Ma anche il mio, chi se ne importa, vieni più vicino…_ “Scriverai quell’articolo, ne sono sicuro, e troverai…” si morse un labbro, e Kurt si avvicinò appena, fino a sfiorare il naso con il suo. “Sei così dolce,” disse Blaine, e lo baciò. Kurt lo abbracciò e si sciolse in quel bacio che sapeva di vodka e pioggia e tenerezza.

La mattina dopo, Kurt si svegliò indolenzito, con un mal di testa e un peso sullo stomaco. _Oh._ _Blaine._ Kurt sbatté le palpebre e non appena mise a fuoco la testa del ragazzo appoggiata sul suo petto, si intenerì: era bellissimo anche mentre russava a bocca aperta, con un filo di saliva all’angolo della bocca e i capelli tutti arruffati. Non avrebbe voluto svegliarlo, ma l’orologio sopra il televisore segnava le sette e venti, e tra dieci minuti la sveglia del cellulare avrebbe suonato. Non voleva svegliarlo soprattutto perché Kurt era sobrio adesso, e sapeva come sarebbe andata a finire: anche se Blaine sembrava diverso non significava che lo fosse davvero, e magari la notte precedente gli aveva detto quelle cose meravigliose solo perché era ubriaco o, peggio, perché si sentiva in obbligo dopo che Kurt lo aveva invitato, oppure perché gli aveva fatto compassione…

Sarebbe stato molto peggio di Aaron e Seth, perché anche se non avevano fatto sesso –non che Kurt non lo avesse voluto, ma aveva cominciato a sbadigliare, e i baci di Blaine si erano trasformati in coccole e carezze, finché non si erano addormentati abbracciati – Kurt sentiva che aveva condiviso con Blaine qualcosa di più intimo, si era lasciato vedere per quello che era, triste e solo e bisognoso, e aveva voluto credere a Blaine ogni volta che gli aveva ripetuto quanto fosse dolce, adorabile e bellissimo.

Kurt era consapevole, dentro di sé, che stava pensando come uno stupido ragazzino romantico e si sarebbe ritrovato a piangere con una vaschetta di gelato e la prima stagione di Felicity, ma non riusciva a smettere di pensare a quanto Blaine fosse stato dolce; gli aveva fatto intravedere uno spiraglio di tutto quello che aveva sempre desiderato e si era rassegnato a non avere, e magari stavolta non si era immaginato tutto sotto i fumi dell’alcol, forse era stato così anche per Blaine. _O forse no, e tra una settimana non si ricorderà neanche la mia faccia_. Le illusioni non lo avevano mai portato da nessuna parte.

Sentì Blaine muoversi sopra di sé e si irrigidì, preparandosi a sentire un ‘Chi sei tu? Dove sono? Perché mi stai abbracciando?’, ma Blaine mormorò, “Mmm, Kurt,” con la voce impastata dal sonno.

_Almeno si ricorda il mio nome_! Poi Blaine lo baciò sulla guancia e spazzò via ogni dubbio, ogni nodo allo stomaco, ogni muro che Kurt si era preparato ad alzare. “Sei carino anche appena sveglio,” aggiunse Blaine, strofinando il naso contro il suo collo. “Anche tu,” rispose Kurt, senza fiato, frastornato da tutta quella tenerezza; nessuno lo aveva mai coccolato senza che ci fosse il sesso di mezzo, e non avrebbe dovuto essere così familiare e semplice perché conosceva Blaine solo da qualche ora, eppure lo era. Kurt immaginò di svegliarsi così tutte le mattine e- _frena_ , _lo conosci appena, non è il tuo ragazzo, non metterti a pensare alla luna di miele._

“Blaine, ti va di fare colazione insieme?” domandò.

Fare colazione con qualcuno era molto più divertente che mangiare una fetta di pane tostato davanti al notiziario. Blaine gli raccontò che di solito andava a mangiare in un piccolo Bar sulla trentaseiesima, dove intratteneva i clienti con qualche canzone in cambio di un caffè e una brioche. Kurt lo trovò delizioso e gli preparò i pancakes, arrossendo ogni volta che Blaine lo ringraziava e ripeteva che non era obbligato a cucinargli la colazione e ad essere così gentile con lui.

“Kurt,” disse Blaine, mettendosi la chitarra in spalla mentre Kurt si infilava il cappotto. “Cosa fai oggi? Quando finisci di lavorare?” Era la prima volta che Kurt riconosceva una sfumatura insicura nella sua voce, come se non si fosse ancora accorto di quanto fosse già infatuato.

“Niente. Pensavo di chiamarti,” rispose, sincero: si erano appena scambiati i numeri, e Blaine gli aveva chiesto di telefonargli, aggiungendo che lo avrebbe fatto lui stesso ma non aveva credito. Blaine sorrise, quasi timido. “Oggi pomeriggio, Nick e Jeff hanno organizzato una specie di allestimento di quadri e sculture, a Soho… so che probabilmente non è il tuo genere di cose, ma-”

“Mi piacerebbe venire!” esclamò Kurt, e si trattenne dal saltellare. Aveva un _appuntamento_. Con Blaine, che lo stava guardando come se gli avesse appena regalato un diamante di Tiffany’s e l’intera collezione autunno/inverno di John Galliano.

“Sai, potrei avere qualche idea per il mio articolo,” disse Kurt, leggero come un palloncino, mentre uscivano di casa. Blaine lo baciò sulla guancia. “Non vedo l’ora di leggerlo.”

**_All we need is love_ **

_Tutti vogliamo essere amati._

_Tutti meritiamo di sentirci al sicuro, desiderati da qualcuno a cui non importa se abbiamo la cellulite o lo strabismo di Venere, perché anche se non siamo perfetti, non gliene importerà niente._  
 _Meritiamo di perdere una discussione, di dover ammettere di avere torto, di litigare e riappacificarci. Meritiamo di essere risvegliati con una carezza dopo aver passato anni a convincerci che no, non succederà mai a noi, non incontreremo mai l’amore e nessuno si innamorerà di noi. Quella musica triste è finita, e un giorno, la persona che vogliamo ricambierà i nostri sentimenti, dimostrandoci che non siamo le arpie insopportabili che credevamo di essere. Possiamo essere amati, e dobbiamo provarlo a noi stessi, per noi stessi._

_Meritiamo di ritrovarci in una vita che assomiglia a una stupida canzoncina di Taylor Swift e meritiamo di avere le palpitazioni per qualcosa di ordinario come un biglietto lasciato sul tavolo. Ci siamo abilmente costruiti mura di cinta fatte di apparente maturità, calma e cinismo che verranno oltrepassate mettendoci davanti all’inconfutabile verità che, quando si è innamorati, regrediamo allo stato di adolescenti esaltati. È imbarazzante, ma saremo troppo felici perché ce ne importi qualcosa._

_Meritiamo di sperimentare tutte quelle cose che prima reputavamo fastidiose, come camminare mano nella mano, baciarsi sotto la porta, pubblicare foto stupide su Instagram, e sì, tutti penseranno che siamo ridicoli, ma, ehi, siete innamorati, non vi interesserà un bel niente. Non siete mai stati quella persona irritante che blatera senza sosta riguardo la propria relazione, ed ora che lo siete, tanto vale farlo sapere a tutti._

_Il vostro blog ne risentirà, ma chi ha bisogno di un blog quando ha una vita vera, con un vero fidanzato che ti prepara una camomilla prima di andare a dormire?_

_Meritiamo comprensione, colazioni insieme, baci, duetti su ogni canzone che contenga la parola ‘amore’ nel titolo; meritiamo di essere ascoltati, corteggiati, viziati, imboccati quando abbiamo la febbre, consolati quando verremo battuti in qualche asta su Ebay._

_Meritiamo amore e passione e desiderio. Quando avremo tutto questo, significherà che stiamo vivendo, questa volta per davvero, non per il lavoro, o la carriera, o il guardaroba. E abbiamo una sola vita a disposizione, e il tempo sprecato a innalzare una barriera tra noi e il resto del mondo, isolandoci e rendendoci impossibile ogni contatto umano, è stato fin troppo. Siamo qui per l’amore._

_Andiamo a cercarlo._  


_K. Hummel_  
 





End file.
